The Kulin (William Barak)
The Kulin led by William Barak is a custom civilization by Colonialist Legacies. The original mod was created by Hiram. This mod requires Brave New World. Overview 'Kulin' The Kulin Nation is an alliance of five groups of indigenous Australians, whose territory is located in central Victoria, Australia on the south-eastern coast of the continent. The Kulin Nation includes the Woiwurrung, the Boonrwrung, the Wathauruung, the Daungwurrung, and the Dja Dja Wrung. 'William Barak' William (or Beruk) Barak is the last of the traditional elders (or ngurungaeta) of the Wurundjeri-william clan. This clan was part of the nation of Woiwurrung, one of five nations in the Kulin alliance - the original inhabitants of what is now the state of Victoria, Australia. While he was never properly inducted into the clan after the city of Melbourne was settled, Barak nonetheless went on to become a strong elder for the tribe for nearly 30 years. In that time, he became a powerful spokesman on behalf of his people, successfully negotiating settlement after settlement with the Victorian government, and ultimately became the source of much of our knowledge about Aboriginal peoples in southeastern Australia. 'Dawn of Man' Hail William Barak, Ngurungaeta of the Wurundjeri tribe and leader of the Kulin Nation! In your life you were a stoic fighter for social justice for all indigenous people from the Melbourne region. As an artist, your works are highly prized even to this very day. Folklore has it that you were present at the signing of the treaty with British colonisers. This historic occasion resulted in the founding of Melbourne, one of Australia's greatest cities. In your life you successfully negotiated positive outcomes for your people and were a highly respected leader with high standing amongst both Aborigines and early settlers alike. William Barak, will you fight for the prosperity of your people once more? Can you build a civilization to stand the test of time? Introduction: Womindjeka. I am William Barak. Are you a friend? Introduction: The clans of the Kulin Nation welcome you to their lands. Defeat: I have no regrets for striving for my people. Defeat: Remember us. We were a proud culture. Unique Attributes Strategy Music Mod Support 'Events and Decisions' 'Establish Tanderrum Ceremonies' Our people wish to allow safe passage and access to our resources to foreigners who visit our great lands. Perhaps we shall hold ceremonies to show our hospitality and welcome them to Kulin territory! Requirements/Restrictions: *Must be the Kulin *May only be enacted once per game *Must have at least 3 cities *Must have allied at least 1 City State Costs: *200 Gold *150 Culture *2 Magistrates Rewards: *10% increase in trade route length per City State Ally *Gain 80 Culture when signing an Open Borders treaty (on Standard speed) *Trade routes with Civilizations you have an open borders treaty with provide +2 Culture to both Civilizations 'Discover the Healing Properties of Old Man Weed' The Wadawurrung people have encountered vast amounts of Old Man Weed by the riverbanks of our encampents. They wish to cultivate and harvest the plant as they believe they can use it effectively cure colds and chest infections. Requirements/Restrictions: *Must be the Kulin *Must have at least 1 City with a river tile within range *May only be enacted once per game Costs: *80 Culture *1 Magistrate Rewards: *Units born in a city with a river tile in range start with the Survivalism I promotion 'Unique Cultural Influence' “Our mob are now making cloaks from your small marsupials that have wandered onto our land. I fear the rest of the world will succumb to the influence of your culture.” Full Credits List *''Hiram'': Original mod *''TPangolin'': Concepts, art, unit graphics *''Neirai'': Lua *''ViceVirtuoso'': Lua *''Mewr11'': Decisions *''RawSasquatch'': Icons *''NameUndisclosed'': Civilopedias *''TranquilSilence'': Civilopedias *''Senshidenshi'': Compilation *''Reedstilt'': Research *''William Barton'': Music Category:All Civilizations Category:Sahul Cultures Category:Colonialist Legacies Category:Australia